Accidental Love
by NeutronGrl15
Summary: Nick Dean is having a party and trouble occurs. JC! Please RR! LAST CHAPTER UP!
1. Party People

     Dun dun dun!!! Back again with another one of my stories! Yes yes…It _may_ be longer than usual, but I'm not that sure yet. Oh well…here it goes, enjoy! A special thanks goes out to Don-Jimmy who has replied to all my stories in the best possible way! Thanks and I love you! By the way, they're all seniors in high school. Please R and R.

 ~

*Party People*

 "Libby, I dunno if I really wanna go to this thing. I mean with Nick hosting it, something is bound to go wrong."

 "Chill out, Cin. Besides, how often is there a big party? This is gonna be the best!"

 "I dunno, I mean I guess I'll go for a while but if something goes wrong, I'm outta there."

     This was the buzz among the seniors. Nick Dean was hosting a party at his parent's new house that night for anyone that felt like going. Knowing how Nick is, he probably had a really big house but since it was new, no one really knew how it would be. Well, on to our other characters.

 "This…is…awesome!" Sheen screamed with excitement. "Nick is hosting a party at a house that's probably _huge!_ Think of it. If I really wanted to, since it's a party and all, we could swing from the chandeliers! How cool would that be?"

     Jimmy and Carl stared blankly at Sheen as he explained of his idea of 'fun.'

 "Well, Sheen, I don't think Nick would appreciate people breaking chandeliers in his new house. No offense." Jimmy stated.

 "What a party pooper. Besides, he's throwing the bash so he's pretty much asking for disaster." Sheen replied.

 "Ya I guess so. There's gonna be a bunch of people doing…it in his rooms, too. He's gotta know what. If he doesn't I feel really sorry for him." Jimmy said.

 "Eww, Jimmy. That's just gross." Carl stated.

 "Ya, but so, so true." Jimmy replied and sighed. "Oh, look who's coming. Libby and Devil Child."

 "Come on, Jimmy. You know you want Cindy to…OW!" Sheen started but got elbowed by Jimmy.

 "Hey Libby, Devil Child." Jimmy greeted with a smirk and Cindy ignored his comment.

 "So, are you guys going to Nick's party?" Libby asked.

 "Yeah." All three boys responded simultaneously.

 "Cool. See you tonight." Libby finished and the walked away.

 "Well I guess I'll see you guys tonight," Sheen began, "because I gotta go watch reruns of Ultralord."

 "Ya, me too. I gotta go home and help my dad with something." Carl said.

 "Alright, I'll see you guys at the party tonight." Jimmy finished and started heading home.

     When Jimmy got home he walked into the kitchen to find his mom and dad…thumb wrestling. Yes, thumb wrestling.

 "Um…mom, dad, I'm home from school." Jimmy stated.

 "I win!" Judy said standing up. "How was your day, Jimmy?"

 "Fine, mom. Hey there's this party tonight at Nick Dean's house and…" Jimmy began.

 "Oh that's wonderful dear. More time to spend quality time with your friends. Have fun and be safe!" Judy replied.

 "Uhh…ya thanks." Jimmy finished. "Well, I'm gonna go the the lab." 

     Jimmy walked up to his room and took the "express route" to the lab, which by the way still needed fixing.

 "Ow." Jimmy said as he stood up from his pain- filled fall. "Still gotta fix that. Goddard!"

 "Ruff ruff!" Goddard greeted as Jimmy went in to the main part of the lab.

 "Hey boy. Anything new?" Jimmy asked.

 "Chased a squirrel, nothing more than the usual. How about you?" Goddard's screen flashed.

 "Nick Dean's having a party tonight, that's about it." Jimmy replied.

 "I smell trouble." Goddard responded on the screen.

 "Ya, probably but if anything bad happens, I'll just leave. Unless of course it happens to one of my friends."

 "What time is it at?"

 "It starts at eight."

 "Well, have fun."

 "Oh don't worry about me Goddard…I will." 

 "Don't get caught." Goddard snickered.

 "Haha, yeah I'm sure."

     Back at Cindy's house, Cindy was deciding what to wear to the party when he phone rang. 

 "Hello?" Cindy questioned the caller.

 "Hey Cin, its Libby. What are you wearin?" Libby asked.

 "I'm not sure yet, I just opened my closet." Cindy answered.

 "I see. What do you think about a white skirt and a purple halter for me…and maybe some white sandals?" Libby asked.

 "Sounds fine to me." Cindy replied. 

 "Cool. Then that's what I'll wear. I like that pink shirt you have from Abercrombie. Its cute and I suggest you wear it." Libby added.

 Cindy merely laughed and replied, "You never let me down, Libby."

 "I know, its so true…I am the greatest!" Libby said and laughed. "See ya at the party, Cin." 

 "Bye, Libs." Cindy finished and hung up.

     Around eight o' clock, Cindy headed to Nick's house to find everyone going wild. Kids she knew coming from all directions. It wasn't even eight and there already had to be at least half of the grade there. Cindy parked her car and walked up the walkway to the big wooden doorway. She rand the doorbell and Brittany answered the door. 

 "Hey Cindy, come on in and join the party!" Brittany screamed above the booming music.

 "Thanks Brittany, see you later." Cindy responded.

     Cindy walked over to where she spotted Sheen and Libby dancing. Sheen looked to be having a great time, as well as Libby as they were both laughing histerically.

 "Hey Cindy, what's up!" Libby shouted over the music.

 "Nothing much, but I see you're having fun so I'll talk to you later!" Cindy shouted back.

 "Okay, see you later!" Libby finished.

     As Cindy walked through the crowd she even saw Carl dancing with a girl from her class, and smiled to finally see him hanging out with someone other than her or Libby. Then she spotted Jimmy, who was just finished talking to a few girls from their grade. She approached him and tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around.

 "Hey Cindy, what's goin on?" Jimmy questioned.

 "Nothing really yet. I just got here." Cindy replied. 

 "Cool. Hey, you wanna dance?" Jimmy asked.

 "Sure, let's go!" Cindy replied.

     So Jimmy and Cindy danced, and after a while Cindy went to get at drink at the bar.

 "Cindy, what'll it be? A beer?" Nick asked when she walked up.

 "Uhh…no I don't drink underage. Just a 7 up." Cindy replied.

 "Would you like some vodka in that?" Nick asked. 

 "Didn't you just hear me or do I need to repeat myself? I don't drink underage and I would like _just_ a 7 up. Got that?" Cindy explained.

 "Geez, okay. You don't have to be so bitchy about it." Nick replied.

 "Just give me my drink, okay?" Cindy said.

 "Okay, hang on." Nick replied annoyed.

     Jimmy watched as Nick bothered Cindy, and Jimmy just rolled his eyes and turned back to the dance floor. Throughout about two and a half hours of the party, Cindy had a few more glasses of 7 up, danced, and talked. After a while she went back to talk to Jimmy. 

 "Hey Jimmy." She said rather seductively.

 "Um…hi. Why are you talking like that?" Jimmy asked confused. 

 "Like how? I always talk like this around you, don't I?" She replied in the same way. 

 "No, you're talking…strange…" Jimmy replied.

 "Come here." Cindy said and pulled Jimmy by the arm up a flight of stairs to a long hallway.

     On the way up the stairs, Jimmy noticed that Cindy had tripped at least three times on the way up, and when she got to the top ran into a wall.

 "Cindy, are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

 "What do you mean? I'm GREAT!" She replied rather happily.

     Then Jimmy realized what must have happened…Cindy was drunk. Drunk as drunk could be. 

     Why was Cindy drunk? Where is Cindy taking Jimmy? What will become of this?..I smell trouble with a capital "T." Please R+R! I 3 u much. ~NeutronGrl15


	2. Held Me Captive

     Hey everyone, thanks for the replies! Here goes chapter 2!

~

*Held Me Captive*

     After Jimmy found out what had happened to Cindy, she dragged him into one of the many bedrooms in the hall and locked the door.

 "Cindy, get a hold of yourself! Listen to me," Jimmy began holding Cindy by her shoulders. "you're drunk. You do _not _know what you're doing!" 

 "Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy…" Cindy said, "I'm fine. I don't know why you're saying this or what you're doing, but I do know what you _will_ be doing." 

 "And what's that?" Jimmy questioned.

     Cindy stood up and whispered something in his ear, and his eyes got wide.

 "If you _weren't_ drunk than I'd be surprised. Which is why we can't do that because when you're not going to be drunk tomorrow, you'd beat me alive! So let me just give you a ride home, okay?" Jimmy tried to reason.

 "I don't want a ride home…but I do want a ride." Cindy replied and smirked.

 "Cindy, for the last time I'm telling you: NO. We cannot do that becau…" Jimmy started but got cut off.

     Cindy leaned up and kissed Jimmy, which pretty much put him against his will because he was pretty lost in the moment, even though he knew she was only doing it because she was gung- ho drunk. Cindy deepened the kiss and Jimmy went along with it because, like I said, it was pretty much against his will. Cindy pushed him down onto the bed and Jimmy realized that this soon was going to have gone way too far.

 "Cindy, stop it. You can't do this…Cind…" Jimmy began but got cut off again by Cindy's restrained kissed.

     I mean, yeah, Jimmy did really like Cindy but he didn't know if she really liked him. That's why it was hard for him to let her do this because she normally was not the person who would do this right now…especially with him. Or so he thought. Cindy then pulled on Jimmy's shirt- a sign for him to take it off.

 "Cindy, are you sure you wanna do this?" Jimmy questioned.

 "Of course I do. You're so damn hot and I love you. I want you all night and I want to ride yo…" Cindy began but got cut off by Jimmy.

 "Alright, I got the point." Jimmy said and pulled of his shirt.

 "You're _so_ sexy!" Cindy yelled and kissed his stomach.

 "Um…Cindy I still really think that tomorrow you're going to kil…" 

 "Never mind that, Jimmy. I'll take it how I'll take it." She replied and stood up.

     Jimmy was relieved that she was finally off of him and that she must be giving up. _Yes_, he thought to himself. But then he began to get nervous as she pulled off her shirt and threw it on the floor, and did the same thing with her skirt. She smiled seductively and walked over to Jimmy.

 "Well, Jimmy," she began, "you do the rest."

 "Um…" He started.

 "Don't you like me?" She whimpered. 

"Ya, but…" 

 "But what?"

     Jimmy realized that arguing with a drunkee could be dangerous and even fatal so he just decided to go along with it even though, like I said, was against his will.

 "Never mind. Sure, I'll do it." Jimmy replied and got off the bed.

     He walked cautiously behind her as she smiled approvingly that he was listening. Jimmy put his hands on the clasp of her bra and hesitated. He felt so bad that he was doing this and that he was going against what he believed, but he really had no choice what-so-ever. So, he unclasped the bra and threw it to the floor. Cindy turned around, and Jimmy tried not to blush or make it obvious that this was, well, turning him on. 

     Cindy smiled and replied, "My turn."

     She unbuttoned and unzippered his pants. Then she pulled them off and threw them on the floor. Cindy looked up at Jimmy with wondering eyes, and he leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. She put her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jimmy stopped the kiss for one second and picked up Cindy so he could lay her on the bed. He did so, and Cindy smiled back up at him. They resumed kissing and Jimmy made a trail of kisses down her neck and her stomach. Cindy moaned softly as Jimmy continued down. When Jimmy got far enough, he pulled off her underwear and threw them on the floor. Cindy smiled and Jimmy smiled back to her. Cindy got on top of Jimmy and removed his boxers with ease. She threw them on the floor and lay back under Jimmy.

 "Admit it." Cindy stated and smirked.

 "Admit what?" Jimmy asked.

 "I turn you on." Cindy replied.

 "Guilty as charged." Jimmy said and smiled. 

"All I want is you, Jimmy. All I ever wanted is you. I love you." Cindy said.

  Jimmy thought for a second then replied, "I love you, too, Cindy."

 "Let me tell you the truth, Jimmy. This is my first time doing this…and I never thought I'd do this at this age but…I don't care right now. All I care is that you're the one doing it with me, and…"

 "And what?" Jimmy asked curious of why she stopped.

 "…and that you'd do it, too." Cindy finished.

 "Well, sure Cindy. I just don't want you to ever get hurt and that's why I've been backing off." Jimmy said.

 "You'd never hurt me, would you Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

 "Not on purpose, no." Jimmy replied.

 "I trust you. Let's do this, Jimmy. I want to, I really, really do." Cindy finished.

 "Alright," Jimmy stated, "you're sure."

 "Just go easy on me." Cindy said and winked.

     Jimmy smiled and thought for one second. Cindy looked up at him with loving eyes as he entered. Her face expression changed to a pained, uncomfortable look, and Jimmy became worried.

 "Cin, you okay?" Jimmy asked.

 "Yeah, I'm just not used to this. I'll be okay, you're doing fine." Cindy replied and smiled.

     Jimmy kissed Cindy softly as they synchronized their bodies together, making one fluid motion as they deepened each second. Cindy moaned again with each thrust Jimmy made, and that made Jimmy more determined to make it better. So he continued to the very end, where they both reached the climax. Cindy let out a sigh as they ended and Jimmy could feel her chest rise as she panted from…you know. Cindy kissed Jimmy's forehead and Jimmy got off of her. They covered up and went to sleep…until they would wake up the next day…

     Well, how'd you like 2? Ya, ya, I know lol. I'm weird. But hey, there's still more to go. Please R+R! 3 NeutronGrl15


	3. Less Than Perfect

Thanks for replyin, I ain't denyin! LoL, sorry it took so long, but finally here's your chapter 3.

 Less Than Perfect

 "Holy shit!" Cindy shot up in the bed and held her head. "What a totally…weird dream. Ouch, headache."

     Cindy looked about the room to find it very different than she remembered her room to be. _Is this _my_ room?_ She thought. Looking around she noticed there were no posters, no pink, no computer, nothing that she had. _Where am I?!_ She thought once again. She sat her hand down to her side and felt something. Her face turned from a look of confusion to a look of fear.

 "Oh…my…God. If I look, what will I say?" Cindy debated.

      She decided to look, and when she did, she immediately denied it.

 "AHHHHHH!" she screamed, and then fainted.

     Cindy's screaming made Jimmy sit up abruptly, and then realize where _he_ was. _Oh geez, looks like she found out. _Jimmy thought. So he got up and quickly got dressed and waiting until Cindy regained consciousness.

 "Ow, my head." Cindy said and opened her eyes. "OH MY GO…"

 "Wait, before you faint again, let me explain." Jimmy said.

 "Okay…" Cindy replied.

     Jimmy sat on the floor, fidgeted with his fingers, and sorted out his thoughts.

 "Well, I'm listening." Cindy stated."

 "You were drunk."

 "Impossible. I don't accept drinks."

 "Nick laced yours, I found out."

 "I see, go on."

 "And you brought me up here and said you wanted to… 'ride' or something like that." Jimmy stated as he stood up and paced.

 Cindy slapped her head, "And then?"

 "Well I couldn't argue…you were drunk." Jimmy held back.

 "So, how far did we 'ride' as I said?" Cindy asked standing up.

    When Cindy stood up, Jimmy closed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead.

 "What?" Cindy asked.

 "Lack of…clothing." Jimmy replied.

     Cindy looked down and flushed, "Well, we obviously got pretty far range."

 "Uh…yeah." Jimmy started.

     Cindy got dressed and Jimmy just stood there with his eyes closed the whole time.

 "So, was I like, nuts throughout the whole time?" Cindy asked. "And you can open your eyes now."

 "Oh…oh yeah. Well, not too nuts. But enough to make me do it." Jimmy replied.

 "Was I that convincing?"

 "Yeah…and the fact that you weren't going to let me out of the room anyway."

 "Can I ask you a question, a kind of _personal_ question?"

 "Sure, I guess."

 "If I would have asked you to do it and I wasn't drunk…would you?" Cindy smirked.

 "Would you kill me if I said yes?" Jimmy replied and blushed.

 Cindy laughed, "No I won't, but why?"

 "Why what?"

 "Why would you do it?"

 Jimmy hesitated, "Cindy, maybe you should sit down."

 "O-okay." Cindy wondered.

 "To tell you the truth, I don't hate you as much as I acted when I was young, and even now. In fact…"

 "What?" Cindy anticipated.

 "I-I liked you ever since I first met you…really."

 Cindy looked astonished, "Wow, that's weird."

 "Why?"

 Cindy looked at him and smiled, "Same to you."

 "Really?"

 "Yeah…" Cindy replied and blushed.

 "Well, this is a strange situation." Jimmy stated and laughed with Cindy.

 "Yeah, really strange."

 "Cindy?" Jimmy asked.

 "Yeah?" Cindy asked back.

 "Do you wanna go out with me?"

 "Aww…sure Jimmy. Thank you." Cindy replied and kissed Jimmy's forehead.

 Jimmy blushed and replied, "Anytime. But one problem."

 "What's that?"

 "What are we gonna tell people?"

 Cindy raised and eyebrow, "Screw them!"

 Jimmy laughed and they sat there for a few minutes taking it all in, the moment, thinking about what had recently gone on.

 "Can I ask you another question?"

 "Sure."

 "How did I make you _feel._" Cindy asked and came real close to his face.

 "Like this." Jimmy replied and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her, and her arms followed.

     It was a deep, passionate moment. Jimmy and Cindy were lost in it, taking in each other's smells and taste, once again, but for real. After a few minutes, Cindy pulled away but kept her arms around Jimmy's neck. Jimmy's eyes fluttered open and looked at Cindy and smiled.

 "So that's how I make you feel, huh?" Cindy asked.

 "Uh huh." Jimmy replied and smiled.

 "And now that you're my boyfriend, I can do _anything_ I want with you. Including that." Cindy stated and winked.

 Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "And that's horrible to me how?"

 "I'm just like a drug. I'm highly addictive and keep you coming back for more." Cindy replied and smirked.

 "And expect me back, because I'm already highly addicted to the drug." Jimmy said and smiled.

     Cindy laughed and stood up and pulled Jimmy up with her.

 "Well, let's go face the day." Cindy said and grabbed Jimmy's hand. "Ready?"

 "Ready as I'll ever be." Jimmy replied as they walked out the doorway.

     They slowly walked down the stairs, unaware of what they would find. Scattered everywhere were cups, beer bottles, wrappers, and pieces of food that were stepped on. There were a few guys scattered on the floor sleeping, or maybe even passed out. Nick was walking around the house picking up some of the junk.

 "Hey, Cindy, what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

 "Cut the small talk, Nick. I know what you did last night." Cindy said.

 "Had sex with Brittany? Yeah, I think everyone knows that." Nick replied idly.

 "Not that, what you did to _me._" Cindy replied.

 "Yeah, well you deserve to have a little fun and a drink some time. I thought I'd help you out a little." Nick said.

 "Well, I'll help you out _a little_ by cleaning up." Cindy said, picked up a nearby drink, and splashed it on Nick.

 Nick was going to comment but Cindy said, "Save it. Good bye."

     She grabbed Jimmy's hand and stormed out of there.

 "He is such a little bi…otch.' Cindy stated and scoffed.

 "Haha, well you showed him." Jimmy replied.

 "Hey, Jimmy, Cindy! Wait up? Where have you been?"

     A dark skinned girl walked up to the two for an explination…Libby.

     How did you like this next chapter? I hope you did, LoL. Please, it will encourage me to write more if you reply lots! Please and thank you! Much love, Neutrongrl15.


	4. Tell Me

 Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while. I've kind of had a writer's block and stuff, and I've also been drawing a lot lately. Please visit my DeviantART page, I would greatly appreciate it! http:www.ibitlhrojnacv.deviantart.com Thanks! Here's chapter four.

Tell Me

     Libby walked up to Jimmy and Cindy as the two exited the house. They walked cautiously towards Libby, suddenly realizing that they'd have to spill the truth.

 "What are you guys doing at Nick's house this morning?" Libby asked confusedly.

 "Shouldn't I ask you the same question?" Cindy managed to get out.

 "I just came by to see if this place looked more screwed up than it did last night before the party ended." Libby replied.

 "Oh, gotcha." Cindy stated.

 "Now, back to my question. What are you guys doing here?" Libby asked again.

 "Um…" Cindy and Jimmy hummed simultaneously while looking at each other.

     Libby raised a questioning eyebrow and studied both of their worried- looking faces. Then suddenly, it hit her.

 "You guys didn't _just _get here…did you?" Libby asked almost instantly knowing.

 "Haha," Cindy laughed nervously, "no."

 "Have you been here all night?" Libby questioned.

 "Tell her what she's won, Alex!" Jimmy said in his TV announcer like voice, quoting lines from _Jepoardy__. _

 "Were you guys together all night, I mean…did you…really?" Libby asked half believing but not fully believing it.

 "Yes." Cindy finally stated.

 "I never thought I'd see the day when Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex actually showed some way that they really liked each other, actually, I knew I'd eventually see the day…but not _this _early!" Libby ranted excitedly. "Can I tell anyone?"

 "NO! Look, Libby, it was a complete accident, actually, that this whole thing happened. Nick had put some alcohol in my drinks without me knowing it, and Jimmy tried to tell me but I kind of…forced him into it." Cindy explained then blushed.

     Libby laughed.

 "Forced Jimmy into it, ehh? I'm sure Jimmy didn't have too hard of a time following your ways." Libby replied and winked to Jimmy.

 Jimmy blushed a light pink and replied, "Yeah…well, at least it led into something good."

 "And what's that?" Libby asked.

 "Cindy is not only my friend anymore," Jimmy began, "but something closer."

 "You mean you guys are…that's great! Ohh girl, I'm so happy for you!" Libby shouted.

 "Thanks, Libs." Cindy replied.

 "Come on, guys, lets go to the Candy Bar. I was gonna meet Sheen and Carl up there, anyway." Libby stated.

 "Alright, let's go." Jimmy replied.

     When the three got to the Candy Bar, they walked in and noticed Sheen and Carl sitting at a far table in the back. Sheen waved them over, and they walked to meet them. They squeezed into the booth and Libby instantly started talking.

 "Guess who's the new hot couple?" Libby asked Sheen.

 "Lib!" Cindy shouted and blushed.

 "Hush, Cindy. They're gonna find out, anyway." Libby replied.

 "Um…Bozo and Oprah?" Sheen asked confusedly.

  Libby sighed and repied, "No!" Then she pointed to Cindy.

 "OH! Cindy and Bozo! How did you manage to meet him, Cindy?" Sheen asked Cindy.

 "Sometimes, you are so stupid, Sheen." Libby stated.

 "Sometimes?" Jimmy asked.

 "All the time." Cindy answered.

 "Jimmy and Cindy, Sheen." Libby said. "They're going out!"

 "And when did _this_ happen?" Sheen asked, looking at the two.

 "Um…" They both hummed at the same time once again, and also realizing that this probably wouldn't be the last time retelling their tale…

THE END!

How'd you like it? I know, kind of a crappy ending…but anyway, please review tonz! Lotza love, Neutrongrl15.


End file.
